


Clover

by TheSSClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week 2017, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, harvard au, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSClexa/pseuds/TheSSClexa
Summary: Sick of the slow burn? Me too.After almost a year, Lexa finally has Clarke in her arms.One shot BONUS scene from Crimson - where Clarke and Lexa are both students at Harvard.This scene picks up right near the end of the last chapter of Crimson. It should be enough information as its own standalone piece if you don't feel like reading Crimson, but I highly recommend it!





	Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032364) by [TheSSClexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSClexa/pseuds/TheSSClexa). 



> To all my readers, I was sad to see this fic end too and added a bonus scene for fun. Enjoy!

Lexa opens her eyes to the sight of varying greys, ambient light hitting the edge of the bedroom furniture and creating shadows. She’s not sure what woke her up. Remembering that she is now on West Coast time, if it was anywhere close to 8am on the East Coast, she would surely be up by now and attributed the time change to her early consciousness.

Slowly regaining sensation, she could feel the blonde wrapped snugly in her arms. Lexa couldn’t help but let out a small smile as she gradually regained recollection from the night before. She was finally with Clarke- and not to mention Clarke was also the best sex of her life. Clarke had received her voice messages and everything truly was forgiven and forgotten, like Anya had said. Lexa squeezes Clarke a little bit tighter, bringing their naked bodies even more flush and Clarke lets out a small, “Mm.”

Trying to go back to sleep, Lexa closes her eyes but couldn’t contain the excitement within her. Like she was a kid again, analogous to the excitement boiling over the morning before your parents take you to Disneyland. A stray thought creeps in, _Disneyland would be fun, I wonder if Clarke’s ever been?_ Lexa had only been once, when her parents took her around 11 or 12 years old. Her adolescent memories of the “Happiest Place on Earth” were very vivid, from the thrill of darkness in Space Mountain to the simplicity of twirling teacups. Lexa’s brain wasn’t going back to sleep, but she did think of one thing she could do.

Gently letting go of Clarke, Lexa shimmies her way down and under the sheets. Past Clarke’s abs that looked like they were probably rock hard in high school, but softened over the years and now they were the perfect outline. Making her way between Clarke’s legs, she places a few kisses along Clarke’s inner thighs, getting Clarke to stir and let out a small sigh. Increasing her pace, Lexa lets her tongue out, dragging it along Clarke’s inner thigh and stopping at the edge of her bikini line, sucking.

Clarke’s breathing rises and she lets out a soft, “Oohhh.”

Bringing her mouth across, Lexa gentle kisses Clarke’s fold and then slowly takes Clarke’s clit into her mouth.

“Mmmm, Lexa…" 

Clarke was definitely awake now. Lexa takes her time, twirling and raking her tongue across until she could feel Clarke’s bud swell.

“Oh my god, Lexa… Lexa… baby…” Clarke continues to sigh, now grabbing the back of Lexa’s hair.

Lexa’s ear perk up at the sound of Clarke calling her “baby,” and she liked it. Switching from licking to sucking, Lexa gently slides her fingers inside Clarke.

“Oh… fuck baby…”

Clarke comes after just a few strokes, Lexa had worked her well past due with her tongue and she rides Clarke’s orgasm out with a few extra thrusts.

Crawling up to meet Clarke’s eyes, with a dim ray of sunlight barely peaking past the blinds, she can now make out colors and finds the most important one. Blue.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises,” says Clarke sleepily.

“For you, I make an exception.”

Clarke closes her eyes again, “Mmm." 

Lexa begins to talk, but it seems as though Clarke has fallen back asleep.

“Clarke?”

Frowning, Lexa grabs her phone to check the time. 6:11am. _Oops._ Way too early for Clarke, remembering that she was habitually late to their 11am apocalypse class. Feeling slightly guilty that she’d already woken Clarke up once with no idea what time they fell asleep last night, Lexa sneaks out of bed.

Closing the bedroom door to let Clarke sleep, Lexa finds the hoodie she was wearing last night tossed on the hallway floor and puts it on, but no pants. _Where were the sweatpants?_ Recalling that Clarke essentially kicked her pants off in the bedroom, Lexa forgoes them to avoid waking Clarke. The hoodie was long enough anyway, sitting just above her thigh.

As quietly as possible, Lexa starts some coffee and decides to make pancakes, maybe even bring Clarke breakfast in bed. Googling “easy pancake recipe,” Lexa starts looking for the ingredients. It takes her some extra time, slowly opening and checking each cupboard as noiselessly as possible to gather everything she needed in the unfamiliar kitchen. 

She gets the batter going, pan hot, and pours the first batch in when she hears Clarke’s voice behind her.

“Sex and pancakes? You really are the woman of my dreams.”

Before she can turn around, Clarke wraps her arms around her and begins kissing the back of her neck.

“Mmmm," responds Lexa to the feeling. 

Clarke nuzzles Lexa’s hair away from her ear and takes one of Lexa’s earlobes in between her lips.

Lexa’s knees go weak and she grips the back of Clarke’s neck, "Jesus Clarke."

“You didn’t think I was going to let this morning go, did you?” whispers Clarke.

In one swift motion, Clarke spins Lexa around and picks her up onto the kitchen counter. It catches Lexa completely off guard and she lets out a light yelp, laughing.

“Wait, Clarke wait. The pancakes are burning,” Lexa tries to reason.

Clarke leans back into Lexa’s ear, “Then let them **_burn_** _.”_  

Clarke plants a kiss on Lexa’s lips, leading with passion, pressing her hips between Lexa’s legs and reaching under the hoodie for one of Lexa's breasts. After a several deep morning kisses, Clarke makes her way down, happy to find that Lexa was wearing nothing underneath and encloses her mouth over Lexa’s clit. Lexa throws her head back, nearly slamming it against the cabinets, but ducking underneath.

“Oh fuck, Clarke!”

Sliding her fingers into Lexa, Clarke massages her grooves, in and out with simultaneous laps of her tongue. Lexa is close, and Clarke spares her from the torment of last night and settles on the spot, curling her fingers and pressing.

“Fuck, I’m coming, Clarke, don’t stop, I’m-“

Lexa’s legs buckle, wrapping tightly around Clarke’s head and jerking her hips. Clarke holds her up until Lexa slowly comes back down from her orgasm. Making her way back up, Clarke starts kissing Lexa again until they’re interrupted by a high pitched beeping noise. 

Looking up from their make out session, the smoke from the burnt pancakes have filled the air and set off the smoke alarm. They both begin laughing and Clarke leans back to let Lexa hop off the counter. They pull the pan and open the windows to let the smoke out.

Lexa restarts another batch of pancakes and they sit down for a civil breakfast, but stealing glances at each other every now and then.

“What time do you have to go?” asks Lexa. 

“I have to be there around 8. Actually, why don’t you come with me today?”

“What do you mean?”

“We can definitely use more volunteers. It’s not going to be glorious, probably sorting donations and making coffee runs for the staff, but still,” Clarke looks up to meet Lexa’s gaze with a smile.

“Sure,” says Lexa, with an equal smile.

They both begin to get ready when Lexa reaches back towards her duffle, instantly remembering that she brought nothing useful during her state of turmoil.

“Um Clarke, do you have any more clothes I can borrow?”

Clarke grins at the question; Lexa really did drop everything for her.

“Yeah, just go in my dresser, you should be able to find something.”

While Lexa digs through Clarke’s clothes, Clarke pulls up the picture she took of Lexa from last night, the one of Lexa sleeping on her couch, and texts it to Raven.

CLARKE:

Rae, you were right

She came to see me

[Smiley face emoji]

 

In parallel, as Lexa is looking through Clarke’s clothes for something to wear, she shoots Anya a text.

LEXA:

Anya, you were right.

All was forgiven and forgotten.

Can you ship me my boxes of clothes?

\----

 

Clarke pulls around the backside of the convention center, avoiding traffic and driving to the staff and volunteer parking area. They enter through the back door and Clarke has a small cubby to place her belongings and puts on a red vest to denote she was part of medical.

“I believe you know where the volunteer check-in counter is?” says Clarke in a sarcastic tone.

Slightly embarrassed about her outburst yesterday, Lexa goes back up to the check-in counter only to find the same person she’d yelled at. 

“Uh. Hello again Miss… Please don’t yell at me.”

“Sorry about that yesterday, but I’m here to check in, as a volunteer.”

“Oh, okay. Well, please fill this out and put on a green vest.”

“Thanks,” replies Lexa, picking up the pen, clipboard and grabbing a green vest.

Clarke wasn’t lying when she said volunteering for post earthquake efforts weren’t glorious. Lexa spent the majority of the day sorting supplies and donations, on coffee runs, and directing incoming people. But, glimpses of Clarke throughout the day made it all worth it.

During their lunch break, they get a chance to sneak outside and kiss each other silly in the back alley by some dumpsters. Like two love-struck teenagers, they were giggling and tugging on each other’s red and green vests.

Their day at the post earthquake refuge finishes around 5:30pm and they grab some Chinese takeout on the way back. Upon entering Clarke’s apartment, Lexa automatically walks over to the couch and flips on Netflix, browsing for something to watch as Clarke opens up the food. It was like a routine they had been doing for years though they'd know each other for barely a year. 

“What do you want to watch Clarke?”

“I’ve been trying to catch up for the Defenders, so either Jessica Jones or Iron Fist. I finished Luke Cage and Daredevil.”

“Nah, I don’t really feel like watching Marvel right now. What about something new?”

Clarke thinks for second, “What about Sense 8? Raven said it was a mind-fuck." 

Lexa didn’t hesitate at the chance, “You’re a mind-fuck." 

Clarke blushes lightly, for some reason Lexa was the only person who had this effect on her. They had known each other for almost a year now and still, Clarke felt as enthralled as she did the day they first met in the jail cell. It takes her a second to generate a somewhat clever teasing response, “Just you wait ‘til tonight.” And it makes Lexa equally blush.

Clarke sits down with their plates and they start the show, eating their take out.

“Clarke?” 

Clarke responds with her mouth full and muffled, “What?”

“Want to go Disneyland?”

∞

**Author's Note:**

> Author reveal, my note for this chapter: "Sex on the kitchen counter, fuck yes!"


End file.
